thestoryofmyuuthelegendofadragonprincessfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
The Story of Myuu: The Legend of a Dragonprincess wiki
Lees de verhalen over de legende van Myuu Sama. Deze legende zou misschien waar gebeurd kunnen zijn. Voel mee met de karakters en leef mee in hun avonturen! Read the story's about the legend of Myuu Sama. This legend might be true. Sympathize and empathize with the characters in their adventures! Inhoud/Content Dit gaat over een zelfverzonnen legend over een meisje dat een heel bijzonder leven leidde. Deze spannende, romantische drama zal jullie laten zien en voelen hoe ze leefde en hoe alles afliep. Lees en laat je meeslepen in de verhalen en voel mee met het karakter. Het spijt me, maar alle verhalen zijn in het Engels. Mensen die Nederlands spreken. Zorg ervoor dat je Engels goed is! This goes about a self made legende about a girl who's leading a very special life. This exciting, romantic drama will make you see and feel hhow she lived and how everything ended. Read and get carried away by the story's and sympathize with the caracters. I'm sorry, but all the story's are in English. People who speak Dutch. Make sure that your English is good! Wat is er nieuw?/Wat's new? * 24 mei/Mai 2012-The beginning * 04 juni/June 2012-Love? * 11 juni/June 2012-Twins? * 19 juni/June 2012-Twins? (part 2) * 29 juni/June 2012-Gallery of Gingka Hagane * 29 juni/June 2012-Gallery of Madoka Amano * 29 juni/June 2012-Gallery of Kyoya Tategami * 29 juni/June 2012-Secret Bijdragen aan deze wiki/Contributions to this wiki Om een nieuw artikel te schrijven, moet je gewoon de titel van het artikel in de box hieronder invullen./To write a new article, just enter the title of the article in the box below width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Maak een nieuw artikel Niet zeker waar te beginnen?/Not sure where to start? * Lees ' ' eens door./Read through the tutorial again. * Bekijk de Recente Wijzigingen./View Recent Changes * Lees ' './Read come on stream Kyoya denkt aan Tsuki wanneer hij vecht.jpg Kyoya's smile.jpg Kyoya.jpg Kyoya with lion.jpg Kyoya Tategami.png Kyoya smile's for Tsuki.jpg Kyoya slaapt en droomt over de waarheid die Tsuki hem vertelde.jpg Kyoya luistert aandachtig....jpg Kyoya kiss Tsuki.jpg Kyoya is lonly without her.jpg Kyoya is irritated.jpg Kyoya is geschokt door de waarheid die Tsuki hem vertelde.jpg Kyoya is enoyd by Tsuki.jpg Kyoya is cute.jpg Kyoya is crying for Tsuki.jpg Kyoya is blij voor Tsuki.jpg Kyoya in lion sute.jpg Kyoya als kind eet chips.jpg Madoka en Ryuga.gif Madoka en Ryuga met hun kind.jpg Madoka and Tsubasa as an adult.jpg Madoka in a wedding dress.jpg Masoka smile's.jpg Madoka's ketting.jpg Madoka.jpg Madoka pray's that she and Ryuag will be back together.jpg Madoka in date outfit.jpg Madoka fotoshop.jpg Madoka Amano.jpg Gingka smile's when he's talking to Ryuga.jpg Gingka met zijn prachtige pegasus.jpg Gingka looking at Myuu's happines.jpg Gingka kinderachtig maar schattig.jpg Gingka is runing to Myuu.PNG Gingka is posing cool for Myuu.jpg Gingka is crying for Myuu.png Gingka is climing a mountain for saving Myuu.png Gingka is boos omdat ze Myuu pijn doen.jpg Gingka in Paijs 2.jpg Gingka in cool pose.jpg Gingka Hagane 2.jpg Gingka en Masamune luisteren naar Myuu.jpg Gingka en Kyoya hebben ruzie.jpg Gingka designt.jpg Gingka and his friends.jpg Gingka 4d.png Ginga Hagane.jpg Kyoya 4d.png Uitgelicht media/Featured media It irritated me and my twin. We just ran them over. My world and maroon head looked at us with a suprised look. My world ran to me and grabbed my arm. I pulled it away and looked at him with a frangnent look. His eyes widend and I just walked further with my twin. My world just ran over to me. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked me and no you didn't. You'll never do something wrong to me. Your my world. I just shook my head. "Than why are you walking away from me?"he asked suprised. "Because I'm going to your friends. That was the plan, right?" I asked, but he just stared at me. "Euh... Sorry. What did you say?" he asked me, out of his hypnose. "I said that I was going to your friends." and again he was staring at me. "If you did'nt hear me now, that's than big fat bad luck, because I won't repeat it again." I said very mad at him. "Sorry, what?" he asked, again out of his hypnose. I looked very, but really, very mad at him. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't listen to you. I was enchanted by your beautiful face. So it's abovious that I couldn't listen to you." he said and his eyes sparkled. I was stunned. I couldn't move or give a kick. I just suprisly looked at him. Paragraph 3 Twins? Personage in de spotlight/Character in the spotlight The personage that might be my twin brother. We look exactly like each other: thumb|left|336px __NOEDITSECTION__ Categorie:Hoofdpagina